Heaven on Earth
by NotSoPoshGuy
Summary: Blaine Anderson and Sam Evans have been friends for a long time and nothing can pull them away but the arrival of a third person, unrequited feelings and bitterness might transform their once solid friendship into a whim of what it once used to be. (Disclaimer: I suck at writing summaries)
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes: Hello everybody! For those of you who still remember me, I've been really busy with real life and took my free time to write new story that's still ongoing but I'll find time to write both this one as well as the other one. As for Body Talk, I'm sorry to pull a Ryan Murphy on you but I'll leave in on an indefinite hiatus until I sort out what I want to do with it. If you'd like to help me co-write it I'd be happy to have you join, just PM me and I'll do my best to get back to you and determine Body Talk's future.**

**As for this story, it's based on an AU for a Tumblr role play I that ended up not happening but I thought the idea itself was quite nice. I'll leave you with a brief description of each of the main characters just so you'll all be able to understand the slight (or mayor, depending on each) changes each character has. Also this huge author's note will be the only one for the whole story so for those of you who don't like them taking up space in chapters, well you're in luck!**

**Cheers!**

* * *

**Blaine Anderson:  
**

- Born to a lawyer and a former piano prodigy, Blaine's parents serve as both his inspiration and rivals. While his parents love him and support him, Blaine really hates the idea of always living beneath his parent's shadows. While he rarely sees his father due to his work getting in the way, Blaine's really close to his mother, who gave up her dream of traveling the world as an accomplished piano player in order to give both her sons a chance at a successful life of their own. Wanting to honor his mother's sacrifice, Blaine began taking piano lessons as well as other musical instruments.

While he's accomplished in many of this different musical instruments, Blaine can't hold a note vocally. Out of the closet at an early age, Blaine had a hard time finding friends on narrow-minded Ohio but ended up bonding with former jock turned singer, Sam Evans. Both have been inseparable ever since they've met and at some point, Blaine developed feeling for Sam but they faded as he reminded himself daily that Sam was straight and no matter how hard he tried he'd never be interested in him.

Known for his singular clothing style, Blaine's always dressed his best to appear as draper as possible without looking as if he tried too hard. Yet, for some reason Blaine has a particular preference for boys with the "bad boy" look. Sam always teases him for it saying it's just an urge of his to imitate them and stop dressing the way he does.

**Sam Evans:**

- Coming from a numerous family, Sam always felt the need to stand out from the rest. While his attitude is normally that of any regular teen, he sometimes get's over competitive in thing, feeling the need to prove that he's better than someone which sometimes get him into trouble. After transferring to Ohio, Sam's only friend was his cousin Kitty Wilde, who's mother is his dad's older sister. While at first real close with each other, time and interests drove them apart and now they mostly just see each other in their church's Sunday school meetings. Still, they both appreciate each other deeply.

Wanting to make a good first impression on his new school, Sam used all summer before his freshman year to train and beef up previously being a lanky, awkward looking kid. His new physique got him a spot on the football team which basically gave him the key to popularity in no time, or at least until becoming friends with Blaine Anderson, the school's only gay guy. Their common love for comic books and sci-fi made them link together quickly but made his popularity drop just as fast. Loosing his former girlfriend, Quinn Fabray, to resident hippie boy, Joe Hart, was the last straw and his popularity was no more.

Unknowingly to everyone else but his parents, who are still processing it, Sam's actually gay himself but contained himself from coming out due to him being the new kid in town. After seeing the way Blaine was treated he remained in the closet but each day things get harder to keep secret as his deep connection with Blaine developed into a one-sided crush. Sam also has a journal of his own which originally was made to improve his writing due to his dyslexia.

**Kitty Wilde:**

- Sam's cousin and resident good girl, Kitty's the kind of girl every mother wants their son to date but unfortunately that's not the way the boys themselves see her. Due to her honest nature and good demeanor, boys tend to see Kitty more as an annoyance than a suitable girlfriend which Kitty caught on rather quickly and decided she didn't need boys to be happy. While studies and her family are important to her, Kitty's main source of happiness is her religion. Whenever she's not working or on an extra curricular activity, Kitty devotes her time to the Lord.

Taking part of many of the local church's activities and groups, Kitty found a new home among the people of the church's community, but most importantly, she found the only exception to her social problems, Joe Hart. Unlike people at school who where mean to her over her goody two shoes personality, Joe himself always proved to be fond of her and even hanged out with her on their free time. This signs of kindness made her develop a crush on the pastor's son.

Sam always mocks Kitty's crush on Joe at any opportunity he cans which just made her realize that the school's environment changed him from a loving cousin into just another bully but unknowing to her, it's his scorn over him that causes this. Sam mostly mocks Kitty for getting upset over Joe getting rid of his once silky long hair in favor of dreadlocks which in reality just made her that upset because his hair was what made them bond in the first place. Kitty used to brush Joe's hair for him but the dreads no longer require it much to Kitty's charging.

**Joe Hart:**

- Son of the local church's pastor, Joe Hart's the epitome of peace and tranquility. Being home schooled most of his life, Joe had a hard time blending in with kids in his school but once he decided he didn't care for other people's opinion Joe's mellow demeanor gained him a "cool" outlook. His deep devotion to religion prompted him to open a "God Squad" at his school where he met the likes of Sam Evans. The two of them used to be good friends until Sam discovered his ex-girlfriend, Quinn Fabray, had a thing for Joe.

By the time Blaine Anderson transferred to his school, Joe himself transferred out opting to become a pastor just like his father. Upon leaving school to dedicate his time to the chapel, Joe met Kitty Wilde. After an incident while trying the thorn crown for the "Passion of Christ" reenactment, Joe's long hair got tangled with the prop and Kitty herself helped brush it out and ever since then they developed a close bond. Joe actually began developing feelings for Kitty but never said anything out of shyness over ruining things with friend.

Recently, wanting to change himself in order to leave the past behind, Joe got his hair dreaded, changed his once conservative style into more bohemian and began practicing tea and herb preparation, which many people confuse for him smoking weed. Joe also developed a philosophy of loving things for their soul and essence rather than their physical appearance and declared himself as a pansexual.


	2. Chapter 1

"Sam, don't even bother. You know I'm not into that kind of things." Blaine said annoyed as his blonde friend kept pulling his arm. "Ask Artie or Mike or whatever. Just don't drag me into this!"

"Come on, don't be such a prick Blaine. A little religion never killed anybody." The taller boy said as he kept yanking his friend's arm. "I promise you it will be fun."

"Fun for who exactly? Besides, you know how religion shuns gays." Blaine refused as he kept trying to get off Sam's grip.

"Pssh, that's like so last century. Pastor Hart is all about opening up the doors of the Sunday school group to anyone who wants in." Sam insisted. "We've even got an Asian in the group now!"

"You do realize how racist that comment was, right?" Blaine asked while Sam looked back at him obliviously. "Anyways, I'm not going!"

"Don't make me do something we'll both regret later on!" Sam warned the shorter boy. "I swear it will be quick and maybe even fun!"

"I don't care Sam, I'm not coming." Blaine replied. "As a matter of fact, I'm not moving from this very spot."

"Well, if you're not moving I'll do the moving for you." Sam answered as he looked at Blaine with a devious smile. In a blink, Sam grabbed Blaine by the waist and lifted him off the ground.

"Damn it Sam, let go!" The smaller boy yelled as the tall blonde carried him with ease.

Sam just chuckled as Blaine attempted to set himself free. "Try as hard as you can, you'll never succeed."

"I swear I'll never talk to you again Sam, let me go!" Blaine threatened as his anger raised, the fact that Sam just laughed made him even angrier.

"Oh please, you like me way to much to be serious. Besides, the chapel's just a few more steps away; behave yourself!"

* * *

While Blaine expected a full on mass of some sorts, he was pleasantly surprised knowing that, while important, religions wasn't the main focus of the Sunday school group Sam had dragged him to. It seemed like more of a social service kind of thing, which was still not his thing but seemed a lot better than what he expected.

While the meeting hadn't started yet, Blaine had a difficult time making out who was who. Most of the other people on the group where either with someone else or just quiet; the only familiar face he could make out of the bunch was Sam's cousin, Kitty.

"Why did you bring him here anyways?" The blonde girl asked Sam. "It doesn't look like he's enjoying himself."

"He's my best friend, besides this group is a great stress reliever." Sam answered back. "There's no better way to keep yourself relaxed than helping others."

"Would you two please stop talking about me as if I wasn't here?" Blaine said, startling both blondes.

"Sorry, it's a habit." Kitty justified herself. "By the way, how come I've never seen you in any of the chapel's services before, Blaine?"

"It might not come off as a surprise but I'm not exactly a religious person." Blaine exclaimed. "I mean, I don't have anything against it but there's not much of it I support either."

Kitty raised an eyebrow in confusion. "So you're one of those… what's the word… atheists?"

"I'm not fond of religious labels but if I had to pick one I'd say I'm more of an agnostic." Blaine answered back.

"Well, do whatever floats your boat, Blaine." Kitty answered back. "By the way, Pastor Hart won't be joining us this session, he said he'd be leaving for a seminar in Massachusetts."

"Wait, so there's no session this week?" Sam asked suddenly, obviously worried while Blaine himself gave a tiny, sly smile.

"Come on Sam, let me finish!" Kitty demanded before clearing her throat. "As I was saying, he won't be with us this week but Joe will take over for him."

"Joe as in, his son?" Sam asked.

Kitty nodded. "Yes, personally I can't think of anyone better for the job."

"Pssh, you just say that because you're totally in love with that hippie." Sam mocked her. "Blaine, have I told you about the time Kitty bawled her eyes out because Joe got his hair into dreads?"

"Oh my God, Sam!" Kitty yelled while her face turned red as Sam laughed. "You're the worst!"

"Hey, it's not my fault you're such a baby about everything." Sam said once again mockingly. "I mean, who in their right mind cries over hair?"

"His hair was beautiful before the dreads!" Kitty said loudly; still angry at her cousin's laughs. "Ugh, why do I even bother with you?"

"Because we're cousins and you love me." Sam said jokingly while Kitty just gave him the side eye.

"Okay, I'm pretty lost here. Who's this Joe guy you're talking about?" Blaine asked confused.

"He's just the pastor's dirty, hippie son." Sam quickly replied.

"Please don't call him that." Kitty said in a serious tone.

"Oh my God Katherine. Give it a rest will you?" Sam said annoyed.

Kitty quickly glared at him, if Blaine didn't knew better he could almost swear she was about to slap him. "Right back at you Samuel. We're in sacred ground, have some respect!"

"Okay, both of you stop! I'm not even religious but I know this isn't how you're supposed to behave in church!" Blaine said loudly, prompting both Kitty and Sam to stay quiet but not before giving each other nasty looks.

With that settled, Blaine took a seat next to Sam. The rest of the people of the group also took a seat themselves and a couple of more minutes in, _he_ walked in; his clothes where pretty humble looking, his jeans where pretty worn off and the mossy green shirt he was wearing was pretty loose and baggy but yet looked good on him. The shirt's neck was either a v-neck or loose enough to look like one but either the case, it exposed enough of his chest to appreciate portions of some tattoos on it.

His face was something to be admired. Defined cheekbones, a pair of mellow looking, hazel colored eyes and a mysterious expression adorned it while his head was a sea of long, brown dreadlocks. Blaine wasn't fond of that hairstyle in particular yet it worked on him. It took Blaine a while but he was able to appreciate some of the piercings he was wearing as well as the rosary and crucifix hanging around his neck. He was a weird mix of a bad boy and a devoted Christian but just as with the hair and baggy clothes, it worked for him.

"Hey everyone, sorry for the delay." The boy said as he approached the circle of chairs where everyone else was seated. "Glad to see we have quite an attendance today!"

Blaine kept examining him; his voice had a nice warm tone and yet a sexy ring to it as well. His teeth where all pearly white and the perfect smile they formed complimented him well.

"I see we have some new members joining us this session." Joe said while almost looking directly at Blaine during the whole sentence. "Care to introduce yourself?"

Blaine felt his face turning red as the attention shifted to him. He was pretty used to being the center of attention but for the first time in a long period of time, he actually felt shy about it.

"Come on." Joe said gently as he walked towards him, which just made Blaine feel a lot more nervous. As he stood in front of him, he grabbed Blaine's hand and helped him get on his feet. "Don't be shy."

The touch of his hand against his made Blaine feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside. It were probably just the nerves of being looked at by all those unknown persons but there was no denying Joe was also a factor to those symptoms.

"Uh… I'm B-blaine Anderson." He answered; Joe's honest smile made him feel better about his earlier babbling.

"Well everyone, please give a warm welcome to Blaine." Joe said while the rest of the group members greeted him in unison. "We're glad to have you here with us and I hope your stay here is just as pleasant."

Blaine spaced out, something about his eyes was mesmerizing. Well that and the sound of his voice was quite hypnotizing. "Likewise."

Joe smiled at his once more before walking towards his seat once again. It took Blaine a couple seconds to realize he needed to seat down as well. "Well, considering we have a new member with us today, I think there's no better warm-up activity than the good old trust exercise."

"What's that?" Blaine asked Sam.

"Uh, well, you know how sometimes people let themselves fall backwards and there's a person behind to catch them?" Sam asked rhetorically. "Well it's basically just that."

"Oh, I get it." Blaine answered back.

Joe got up his seat once again and into the middle of the circle. "Everyone grab a partner to do the activity with. Blaine since you're the new guy I'd gladly be your partner for this activity if you want to."

"Sorry Joe but he's taken." Sam rapidly replied in a loud tone; Joe looked at him surprised while most of the other people gave him weird looks. "Uh… I don't mean it _that_ way, he's my best friend and I brought him here so…"

Joe once again beamed a warm smile. "Well if that's the case then feel free to start, I'll look for someone else in the meantime."

"I could tag along with you!" Kitty said enthusiastically. "I mean, if you want to…"

Joe grinned at the blonde girl's eagerness. "Sure, I'd love to."

"Pssh, how smug's that guy? Am I right?" Sam asked Blaine once Joe and Kitty got further away. "Blaine?" The small boy remained looking towards Joe's direction in awe. "Hello? Earth to Blaine, do you copy?"

"Oh!" Blaine replied as he snapped out of it. "Sorry, I've been sort of… spaced out."

"Yeah I've noticed, why did you think I made that amazing space station reference?" Sam asked jokingly. "So, who catches who?"

"Uh, you can go first if you want. I don't mind."

* * *

**Sam Evans' Journal:**

_Sunday, June 15_

_Dear Journal,_

_Today was a so-so day. I was actually pretty excited to take Blaine to Sunday school with me, not because I'm one of those crazy religious fanatics that wants to convert him or anything but rather because I wanted to spend more time with him. At first he wasn't happy about it but as time went by he warmed up to it. Everything was great until stupid Joe "Teen Jesus" Hart showed up; I swear, that guy ruins everything._

_I mean, I can take it that Kitty likes him because she's pretty deluded when it comes to men, but Blaine? He was basically eating him with his eyes! I don't know what either of them see in him, he's just a stupid hippie with weird hair and hobo clothes. The guy doesn't even wear shoes for God's sake! Besides, he's the pastor's son; he should behave like it! Rumor has it they saw him smoke pot with Bret, my school's resident stoner._

_Blaine deserves better, not that I'm saying that I'm the best he can find but at least I'm sure I'm better than stupid Joe Hart. I mean, odds are that he isn't even gay considering he's the pastor son but then again, the pastor son's isn't allowed to smoke pot and he's doing that already so who knows what's going through his stupid dreadlocked head._

_I swear, if I didn't like Pastor Hart so much and he wasn't his son, I'd seriously consider punching his stupid face. He just comes and steals all the important people in my life, like what's his deal?_

_Well, on a brighter side I think my writing's improving quite a lot, dyslexia and everything. Besides Journal, telling you everything is actually quite relieving. I know I told mom this was a stupid idea but I've grown to like it quite a lot, actually. It's almost like going with a councilor but faster and less embarrassing. I'll tell you whatever happens tomorrow._

_Signing out,_

_Sam Evans_


	3. Chapter 2

"Seriously? Dreadlocks?" Blaine's mother asked him in disbelief as she took a moment from continuing the painting she had been working on for weeks now. "I mean, sure. If you actually like him, go for it. I'm not stopping you. It's your life after all."

"Mom I know you well enough to know it's not that simple when it comes to you." Blaine replied while reclining on the living room's loveseat. "Remember Kurt?"

Blaine's mother rolled her eyes. "Yeah, what about him?"

"I don't know if you remember but he broke-up with me because he couldn't stand all the dirty looks you and dad gave him whenever I brought him in for dinner." Blaine exclaimed.

"If a few mean looks where enough to scare him away maybe it was for the best." Mrs. Anderson answered as she continued with her painting. "If you're to date someone at least let it be someone who's able to look out for himself. I bet you five bucks he'd loose a fight against seventh grade girl."

"You're the worst." Blaine replied dryly as he placed his palms in his eyes before taking a deep breath. "So who would you consider a good match?"

"God Blaine, I don't know." She answered back without even thinking. "You've not given me much to choose from, I swear all boys you've dated could might as well be girls themselves."

"Are you saying that just because they're gay?" Blaine asked, almost devoid of any care.

"Ugh, don't you even start with that. I know well enough the difference between a gay man and an effeminate one." Blaine's mother replied. "Remember Derek, your violin teacher? He's possibly one of the manliest guys I've ever had the pleasure of knowing and last time I've heard he was happily married with that guy, David."

Blaine nodded. While his sexuality used to be a problem between him and his parents, both of them learned to live with it and accept the fact that no matter what, Blaine was who he was. He knew that right after that, both of them became a lot more open minded about many things yet he couldn't help but verify.

"Their sexuality's not a problem, you just have a lousy taste in men." Mrs. Anderson commented, almost mockingly. "I'm sure this Joe boy might be nice and all but if he's not of my liking, you'll notice."

"Pssh, me and the whole world. You're anything but discrete, mom." Blaine replied as he got up his seat. "Well talk to you later, by the way your painting's looking better each day."

"Thank you, honey." She replied; the pride in her tone was quite evident. "Oh wait! I thought of someone!"

Blaine turned back to her direction, his eyebrow raised in confusion. "Someone for what?"

"The answer of your question. A good match for you." She replied while turning her attention back to Blaine.

The brunette boy just smirked. "And who would that be?"

"That boy you're always hanging out with." Mrs. Anderson replied enthusiastically. "Sam."

"Ha! That's hilarious mom." Blaine said sarcastically. "By the way, do you get paid for making fun of me on a daily basis?"

"Pssh, come on Blaine grow up, and I honestly mean it." His mother answered. "I've always thought you two looked cute together."

"Well, sorry to inform you about this but he's straight and besides he's my best friend." Blaine said defensively.

Seriously? Sam and him together? That was crazy talk, plain and simple. Sure, Blaine used to have a super huge crush on the blonde but it all waned down when he finally decided to accept his reality. Sam and him? Not happening.

"Hey, you wanted my opinion and you got it." Mrs. Anderson replied as she turned back to her painting. "Now if you don't mind, this painting won't finish itself."

"Sure, keep doing what you're doing. I'll go play guitar or something." Blaine replied as he walked away.

"Just keep all the noise as low as possible, I don't want the neighbors bitching about it again on the next neighborhood meeting."

"Alright, got it." Blaine answered back.

* * *

"You know we could have watched it at my place right?" Blaine asked as Sam passed on the snack bowl towards him. "Your mother looked super busy, I don't want to cause any trouble."

"Don't worry about it, she likes to exaggerate things." Sam replied. "Besides she loves having you here."

"Your mom's really such a nice woman, no wonder you turned out so good yourself." Blaine replied jokingly while lightly elbowing Sam's arm.

"Yup, charm's in our blood alright." Sam admitted prideful. "Quiet though, it's about to start."

As both of them made themselves comfortable on the Evans's living room's sofa, they kept quiet as the beginning credits of Teen Wolf began playing. There where many interests Blaine and Sam shared, the spectrum varied a lot from comic books to video games but lately they both became aware that they both enjoyed the teen supernatural show. Sam had been pretty vocal about it but just recently Blaine got into the hype as well which just forged their already close friendship a lot more than before.

"Okay, confession time." Sam said as the episode began playing, Blaine didn't mind him talking as they always had the captions in order to not miss a thing. "I always scream on the inside after the credits, they're just so powerful!"

"Heh, I get it. I do the same when watching the Walking Dead." Blaine admitted.

"Dude! The Walking Dead's intro sucks balls compared to Teen Wolf's." Sam exclaimed as Blaine rolled his eyes.

Blaine just chuckled at Sam's response. "Pfft, whatever fanboy."

As the show went on, Blaine found himself more amused by Sam's perpetual attention and excitement to whatever happened on screen. That was one of the qualities that made him befriend Sam so quickly; he was just like a child but in the best way possible. He wasn't one to be shy or to hold himself but still did his best to be true to him while doing so.

"Ugh, I just can't with this show. I really want to like Lydia but she gets on my nerves so much. But the new Asian chick's hot, though." Sam said as a commercial break began.

"I don't get what's your problem with Lydia, she's not that bad plus she's the prettiest girl on the whole cast." Blaine replied back. "But as long as there are more of those hot shower scenes on the boy's locker rooms I'm not complaining."

"Are you mad? Allison's the hottest!" Sam replied back.

"Meh, whatever. They're girls, not interested." Blaine replied while giving Sam a devious look. "What about the guys? Who's the hottest of the bunch?"

Sam's face quickly turned red much to Blaine's amusement. "Well they're guys…"

"Hey, if you made me get into an argument about girls at least humor me with an answer." Blaine replied. "Pretty please?"

"Ugh, alright. But only because you asked prettily." Sam answered jokingly. "If I had to pick someone I'd go with… well does Jackson count even though he's no longer on the show?"

While Blaine could have settled for that, he was having a blast seeing Sam answer this kind of questions. "Current cast members only."

"Pssh, alright." Sam said as he gave the question some more thought. "I think I'd have to pick Stiles. I mean, he's not the buffest but personality wise he's my favorite."

"Wow! Who would have thought the great Sam Evans actually noticed personality?" Blaine said jokingly.

"Hey I'm not that shallow." Sam defended himself. "Besides, if personality wasn't a factor to consider we wouldn't even hang out."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Blaine replied while Sam chuckled.

"Saw that? I basically implied you're butt ugly yet you still love me. How's that for smoothness?" Sam asked before being slightly shoved by Blaine.

"Pssh, get out of here!"

Both boys laughed it out once again before the show began again.

* * *

"Sam, honey. Could you come here for a minute?" Mrs. Evans called from the kitchen.

"Sure, I'll be there in a minute!" Sam said loudly as he finished cleaning the small mess both Blaine and him left on the living room. The smaller boy had left a couple of minutes ago and as always he offered to help cleaning up but Sam insisted otherwise.

As he placed the remaining cushion into place and grab the last astray popcorn from the ground he quickly rushed into the kitchen where his mother was waiting. "Is the living room clean?"

"Yup, just finished actually." Sam replied. "It wasn't that big of a mess anyways."

"That's nice." His mother replied before a small pause interrupted them. Ever since Sam confessed to his parents about his sexual orientation most of their talks went like this. "So… how's Blaine?"

"He's great." Sam answered as he took a seat on one of the kitchen chairs. "I mean, he's good… I think."

Mrs. Evans gave out an uneasy smile. "That's good to hear…"

"Mom?" Sam began as his mother continued looking at him. "Are you alright?"

"Sure." She replied, still slightly out of it. "Why?"

"Because Blaine noticed your uneasiness. Don't take it the wrong way but it's one thing you act like this with me alone but do you really have to be like this with everyone?" Sam asked, obviously annoyed at his mother's attitude. "I know it's not easy for you but could you at least pretend like it didn't bother you..."

Mary Evans just sighed before taking a seat herself. " I don't know what else you want me to do, Sam."

"You could act like a normal person. That would be a nice start." He snapped as his mother rested her hand on her forehead.

"I'm trying to pretend this doesn't bother me, believe me I'm trying as hard as I can." Mrs. Evans replied. "Still I can't lie to myself about it, it does bother me. Do you understand how devastating it is for a mother to know she won't get to be a grandmother?"

"Ugh, you do know there's this little thing called adoption right?" Sam asked sarcastically. "Besides, you still have both Stevie and Stacey."

She stayed quiet for a while; Sam could feel her pain. "I'm sorry I can't be the mother you want me to be but this is really hard for me as well."

"Yeah I get that." Sam answered coldly. "I mean if you actually loved me unconditionally as mothers are supposed to this wouldn't be an issue but since that's not the case I can see why you struggle."

Mary gave her son a devastated look. "Sam, please don't say that."

Sam got of his chair and began leaving the kitchen. "What do you want me to say then? Lies?"

* * *

"Could you explain something to me? How's he any different from all of those other guys you've dated before?"

"I've just dated two guys Rachel." Blaine justified himself. "Just two."

"Alright, how's he any different from those two guys you've dated before?" She asked again. "By the way you have to agree with me, the Kurt mess could have been avoided if you had kept your family on a leash."

"Ugh, I know you two are like besties but there's no way he'll go out with me again and vice versa. I appreciate him more as a friend than as a boyfriend anyways." Blaine replied.

"This might be just a phone call but I don't need to see you in order to know you're in denial." Rachel answered back. "But I won't keep insisting, you're even more stubborn than me and that's saying something."

"Well anyways, would you do this for me?" Blaine asked, trying to both change the topic and get an answer out of the girl.

"Oh Blaine, you do know you deserve better than him, right?" Rachel asked in an empathic tone. "I knew the guy but he's like, really low maintenance when compared to you."

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing." Blaine replied back. "Also, I'm ignoring the fact that you just called me high maintenance."

"I don't mean it that way and you know it." Rachel scolded at him. "You're like this really nice and posh guy and he's… well he's pretty, um… God, I don't even know how to say it without sounding rude."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "God you're just like my mother. Isn't looking beyond appearances what we're supposed to do as good Christians?"

"Okay first of all I'm Jewish, please and thanks you." Rachel answered. "Second, I'm not saying he's not good enough for you because he looks homeless but rather because he's exactly that, a Christian. Isn't being gay like a sin for them?"

"Right back at you, I though Christmas was against Jew beliefs yet that didn't stop you from asking Finn for a present." Blaine exclaimed.

"It was an early Hanukkah gift and you know it!" Rachel answered defensively.

"Pssh, whatever. Besides, I asked some of the guys at school and they told me Joe's actually pansexual so I've still got a shot." Blaine replied prideful.

"What does that even mean?"

"I looked it up online and apparently pansexual people don't actually fall in love with people over their gender but rather the person as a whole." Blaine answered.

"So that's like, the flower-child way of referring to yourself as a bisexual?" Rachel asked confused.

"God, I'm so done with you." Blaine replied annoyed.

"I'm serious Blaine, regardless of all this hippie nonsense you've told me, do you actually know the guy? Have you two even spoken to each other or is this just a crush gone wrong?" Rachel asked concerned.

"I… well kind of, still that won't be a problem. He seemed nice and actually quite welcoming." Blaine answered back.

"If you say so, I'm just worried you end up hanging up into something that's not meant to be."

* * *

**Sam Evans' Journal:**

_Monday, June 16_

_Dear Journal,_

_Do you know some days could come out great but a single bad thing might ruin it completely? Well that happened to me today. I mean, Mondays are supposed to be Teen Wolf day with Blaine, my biggest concern should be what snacks I'm going to serve yet my mom still insists in making my life miserable, what did I ever do to her?_

_I'm sure you remember what I wrote when I first came out to them. She was devastated and even though she didn't want to show it I know she couldn't handle it. I don't understand what's the deal with people. Why are we so quick to judge things that don't follow the "norm" society dictates?_

_Anyways, apart from that everything was fine. Something rather interesting happened today, Blaine sort of asked me about my taste in guys which, I know is kind of wishful thinking from my part, I really hope means he's not actually interested in stupid Joe Hart and might be inclined to me._

_I know that not telling him the truth might keep him distant from me in a potential boyfriend material kind of way but I still would rather know if he's interested. I know it sounds weird but I'm working on it. Besides if things end up favoring tarantula head I might actually just go ahead and tell him right away anyways, I just want to take things slow and steady with Blaine. Besides I've seen the look his mother gives us when we're together and she's totally into me dating her son so that's like half the race won. I'll let you know how things work out._

_Signing out, _

_Sam Evans_


End file.
